callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peacekeeper
The Peacekeeper is a submachine gun featured in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II downloadable content pack Revolution. Multiplayer The Peacekeeper has the lightweight design of an SMG, but with better range and accuracy at the cost of close quarters firepower, essentially being a hybrid between an SMG and an assault rifle. Because it was added in DLC, this weapon is not available in campaign loadouts. It has the one of the lowest damage outputs, and the lowest RPM out of all SMGs (tied with the PDW-57 and MSMC); as a result suffering in CQB, even being outgunned by certain ARs and LMGs; however, it outperforms all other SMGs in terms of range, with its 4-6 hit kill range matching (and in some cases, exceeding) those of assault rifles. In exchange for this impressive range, its close range time to kill is relatively long and it has moderate-low recoil. In addition, the Peacekeeper has the AR default 0.25 seconds ADS time as opposed to the SMG default 0.2 seconds. In order to unlock Diamond camouflage for the Peacekeeper, all other SMGs as well as Peacekeeper must have Gold camouflage unlocked. However, unlocking camouflages for the Peacekeeper is not required to obtain Diamond on other SMGs. Gallery Peacekeeper BOII.png|The Peacekeeper in first person. Peacekeeper Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. Peacekeeper reloading BOII.png|Reloading. Peacekeeper Firing Third Person BOII.png|An ISA Agent firing a Peacekeeper. Peacekeeper Promo picture BOII.png|The Peacekeeper's early icon, seen in the Revolution trailer. Notice how it differs from the current icon. Peacekeeper Description BOII.jpg|A Peacekeeper advertisment. Peacekeeper_sihlouette_Black_ops_2.png|Early concept art of the Peacekeeper. Trivia *The Peacekeeper was the first weapon to be offered as downloadable content for multiplayer in Call of Duty history, and the first gun to be added into a game since Call of Duty: United Offensive. *"5.7x28" can be seen written on the side of the gun. This trait is shared with the PDW-57. *Other text includes "SEA AIR LAND" printed below "5.7x28", the word "ARBITER" printed in the silhouette of a bird, and: "PEACEKEEPER1227 ALEXANDRE, INC J317-M81215-6112". *The Peacekeeper seems to have an upgraded iron sight when no optic is attached. A set of back-up iron sights is visible when using an optical attachment. In addition, these iron sights use blue tritium, contrary to the green, red, and white tritium commonly used on other weapons' luminous sight effects. *According to Murad Ainuddin, lead artist at Treyarch, the Peacekeeper was designed as a weapon to deal with counter-terrorist threats and VIP protection.https://elite.callofduty.com/news/xbox/301 *The Peacekeeper has a split muzzle flash, making it seem like the player is using Dual Wield in third person. *Bots in local multiplayer and Combat training can use this gun even without the DLC installed. *While playing the Sharpshooter game type it is possible to acquire this weapon, even without the DLC. *The rounds in the magazine (except the first one) are 2D. *When viewing the calling cards for Marksman, Expert, and Mastery, this is the only weapon that has a side view, while other weapons have an angled view. References Category:Submachine Guns